If Earth Met Sky
by WaytotheDawn256
Summary: A bunch of Taang one-shots. What would happen if the earth met the sky? R&R please.


**Fireworks**

"Happy Fourth of July!"

The party was breathing with the sound of chatter and music. A group of men surrounded a table, arm-wrestling each other. Ladies traded the latest gossip. The lucky ones with dates crowded the dance floor. Everything was alive.

A certain bald boy teenager was having the time of his life. Dancing to the music, playing pranks on the adults, he was the center of attention. Another girl he had never met before wanted to be his dance partner. He happily obliged her, showing off some of his new dance moves. Everything was happy.

A small blind girl sat in the corner. She didn't like parties. She only came because her friends wouldn't leave her alone about it, saying that this was going to be the party of the year. Some party. Just a bunch of boozed-up teenagers stumbling to some song they couldn't recognize. Hitting on a girl they'd never met. Talking smack about that skank who was with the tall boy with dark hair. It disgusted her. Everything was unbearable.

"Toph! What are you doing over here brooding in the corner?" Aang asked his best friend.

"I think you just answered your own question, Twinkle Toes." Toph replied, clearly annoyed.

"Come on, it's a party! You're supposed to be out there having fun. Look at Sokka over there. I had no idea he knew how to dance like that."

"That's because he's drunk off his ass just like every other half-wit here. What, do you expect me to do the same? Get loose so you can make your move?"

Aang knew she was just in a foul mood but the lewdness of the comment made him blush bright red. After recovering from his brief loss of thought, he waved away the reply. "I don't expect you to do any of that. I'm not and I'm still having fun. Come on, I'll dance with you."

"If you even dare, I'll clobber—whoa!" Aang grabbed Toph by the arm and dragged her out into the middle of the dance floor. The thump of the music and mass of bodies made Toph feel a little woozy before she was able to adjust her "sight".

"What are you doing just sitting there staring? Move around a little!" Aang twisted and moved to the rhythm of the song, motions that seemed like they were second-nature to him.

"Twinkle Toes. _I_…_don't_…_dance_." Toph poked Aang hard in the chest with every word to emphasize her point. But it didn't look like Aang was going to take no for an answer. He took hold of her hands, a movement that caught Toph off guard. He began to move her along with his own motions, slowly bringing their bodies into sync. Everything was connected.

Thirty minutes later, Aang and Toph came off of the dance floor laughing and enjoying each other's company. Even Toph wouldn't admit it directly, she was actually having _fun_.

It was time for the fireworks. Aang took a spot on the hillside next to which the party was located. The excitement radiated off his skinny frame. It was like watching a small puppy. He loved all the different colors and forms the fireworks took. He looked at Toph next to him and saw the smile had gone from her face.

"Hey Toph, what's the matter?"

"I don't know if you've noticed Twinkle Toes but I don't exactly see too well."

Aang mentally slapped himself. He'd been building her up for this the whole time they were on the dance floor only to forget that she was blind…_again_. He had to make it up to her.

"Would you like me to describe them to you?"

"Knock yourself out, sport."

"Alright…well…let's see." Aang stuttered trying to find the right place to start. "Fireworks come in all different sorts of colors like green and blue and red and..." Toph cleared her throat, pointing out that she didn't know what any of those were. Everything was confusing.

"Oh, right. Well, let's start with green. It's relaxing and earthy. The color of your tunic is green. This hill is green. Just imagine yourself lying down in the middle of a field of soft grass with a breeze blowing and the sun shining down on you. That's green."

Toph lay back on the hill and inhaled deeply. Even over the thunder of the fireworks, she felt calm and relaxed. She liked green. "Not bad, Twinkle Toes. What about blue?"

"Blue? Blue is the color of the sky. It's serene and peaceful but can sometimes be sad and melancholy. Waves washing up on your feet as you stand in the wake of the ocean on the shore. The sound of a rushing river on a sunny day. That's blue."

Toph wasn't a fan of the water. She couldn't see or swim in it. But, something about the way Aang described it made seem a lot nicer. Everything was peaceful.

"Now for red. Red is violent and angry. It's one of the colors of fire, wild and unable to be controlled. However, there's another side to red underneath that rough cover. It can be passionate and loving. The smell of a rose, the warmth of a home on a cold winter's night." Suddenly, and without warning, Aang leaned over and kissed Toph full on the lips. It was slow, with the awkward uncertainty of a beginner, but tender and full of passion. "That's red." Everything made sense.


End file.
